Existing bath or shower apparatuses are water consuming, space occupying and also exhausting for people who take the bath or shower. A shower cubicle can use a relatively smaller space, but it cannot solve the problem regarding the water consuming and exhausting issue. In addition, the current available shower cubicle can provide a shower, but not able to provide a bath. A bathtub or bathroom can provide a bath, but they are too spacious and water consuming.